


In your eyes

by blackmusicds



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, TimJay - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmusicds/pseuds/blackmusicds
Summary: 提姆需要看著傑森，而傑森需要被人看著。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	In your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Timjay PWP，自我放飛極短篇。

傑森是在與替代品更加親密後才意識到的——與其他人眼中冷靜沈著的紅羅賓、或聰明自信的提摩西·德雷克相比——在他面前摘下面具的小紅鳥有著決然不同的面向。

就像現在，提姆版著一張嚴肅的臉，眼神中凝聚專注，用舌尖一遍遍地舔過他的脖子。傑森仰起頭，如同野獸露出脆弱的血管任由他的征服者予取予求。

並不是說他習慣在性愛中臣服，但感受每道溫熱的濕意滑過皮膚，從腹內升起的戰慄讓他難以抗拒。彷彿被打開了什麼開關，平日凶狠的紅頭罩在此刻只能半張著嘴，從齒縫間透出壓抑的喘息。

提姆好似將傑森當作一宗複雜的案件，需要沿著肌肉線條的脈絡一再梳理，並在所有重要的地方打上記號。他忍不住悶哼一聲。

離開脖子，提姆轉而攻向他飽滿的胸膛，用嚙咬和吮吻在他的胸口印上痕跡，濕軟的舌頭舔過他的乳尖，傑森甚至能感覺到對方的貝齒有意無意地擦過最敏感的位置。

「操，小紅……」傑森伸手按上對方的腦袋，嘴裡胡亂地呢喃，可提姆只是抬頭瞥來一眼，滿是掌控慾的眼神讓傑森下腹的溫度更加熾熱。

一般而言他們的性愛大多是安靜的，他們習慣在無聲中交流彼此的體溫。

提姆節理分明的手指撫過傑森的腰，沿著髖骨滑向他早已硬得發疼的位置，被握住的瞬間傑森感覺鬆了一口氣。他當然可以在提姆一次次撩撥時候便出手撫慰自己，他知道對方不會阻止，但隨著兩人關係的深入，他知道對方更需要什麼。

傑森看著提姆從一名捧著相機在哥譚夜路上追逐蝙蝠的男孩，被這座城市的重力一步步拉進深淵。

他後來才發現——藏在乖巧的表象底下紅羅賓和所有前任一樣固執。更準確地說，紅羅賓有著與導師不相上下的掌控慾，安靜的小紅鳥不像蝙蝠總是直接的命令，他更傾向計算一切可能性，並用行動去獲取他的需要。

被奪走的那些點燃小紅鳥的瘋狂，他把自己投入無止盡的計算和自我犧牲。

瘋起來的紅羅賓可以為尋找公認死去的蝙蝠俠挑戰整個刺客聯盟，可以不顧一切試圖克隆他的氪星摯友，絕望的知更鳥緊緊抓著所有仍在掌控中的事物，拒絕再次失去。

提姆需要感覺一切都在自己的控制之下，而傑森無法不滿足對方。所以他放鬆身體，任由提姆膜拜一般親吻他的皮膚，壓在身上試圖用精實的小身版壟罩住他，掌心富有節奏地擼動他的硬挺。

傑森抓起對方的頭髮將兩人拖進一段充滿慾望的深吻，唇舌交纏飢渴地嚥下對方的唾液。結束後，他向後退開，對上提姆的眼睛，那雙藍色的眼攫住了他，裡面滿是專注、情慾以及更加熱烈的東西。

傑森在陣陣湧起的快感中咽了一聲，他覺得自己無路可逃，卻又如此沉迷空氣中的溫度。他甚至沒有考慮去碰觸對方擦過他大腿內側那同樣興奮起來的傢伙，只是雙手環上對方的後背，指尖深深陷入對方的肌肉，幾乎要掘出傷口。

提姆放任他如此，掌心的動作逐漸加速，另一隻空閒的手也在傑森身上四下游走。感受臉頰與耳邊落下的碎吻，傑森忍不住發出呻吟。

提姆吐出輕笑，讓傑森的耳尖發熱，他張口欲罵卻被對方手中的動作化做毫無章法的喘息。下身的快感不斷地累加，愛人的熱度彷彿無所不在。

在達到頂點前一刻，他望進小紅鳥的藍色雙眼。他看見了那道清晰無比，無可錯認的身影，不是羅賓也不是紅頭罩—— _就只是傑森‧陶德_ ，僅此而已。

***

解放過後傑森癱倒在床墊上，飽滿的胸膛隨喘息而起伏，喉間滾動著滿足的嗚咽。

提姆伸手從床頭邊桌的抽屜取出潤滑液和保險套，移動過程中再次被傑森拖入另一個濕熱的吻，慵懶且近乎溫情。他將自己擠進對方壯實的大腿之間，手指沿著對方大腿內側滑動。

拉薩路池水抹去傑森身上舊日的疤痕，帶走曾經飛揚在天際線那抹鮮豔的身影。提姆知道在這張新的面具底下，不論是自己曾仰望過的那個少年或是從水池中甦醒的重生者都僅是傑森·陶德的一部份。

他看過傑森的許多面向——他知道對方的敏感，在狂漲的怒焰底下渴望被重視的少年自我保護著。

傑森一直都隱藏得很好，甚至好到連他自己都未曾察覺。

而提姆一直都知道對方需要什麼。

提姆知道傑森身上所有敏感的地帶，熟悉嘴唇滑過鎖骨引發身體的輕顫，舌頭舔過皮膚帶鹹的滋味。他試圖記下每一次自對方口中吐出難得的輕吟。

將潤滑液倒入掌心，提姆將手指移向愛人緊緻的入口，沿著周圍的皺褶淺淺按壓，愉悅地看著傑森難耐地皺起眉頭。

「唔嗯，別磨蹭了，提寶，你要幹就他媽快點……」傑森伸手捧住他的臉頰，強硬連結兩人的視線。這也是提姆關於傑森的眾多發現之一：沉浸在情慾中的男人總是下意識地尋求視線的接觸。

他安撫性地輕啄愛人的鼻尖：「如你所願。」接著，他將手指按入對方體內，在傑森抽氣的同時開始前後抽插。隨著對方的身體逐漸放鬆，提姆加入第二根手指，駕輕就熟地在腸道中尋找那個特殊的位置。同時他的另一隻手也沒有閒著，掌心從傑森的胸肌一路滑向跨部。

「你又硬了。」提姆用一種陳述一件客觀事實的語氣說，手指不經意地擦過對方硬挺的頂端。

「……操你。」

「喔，那個，我們會的。」提姆認真地回答。他在傑森略帶殺意的眼神洗禮中插入的三根手指，刻意輾過對方最敏感的那一點。

傑森在底下扭動著，雙手仍堅定的放在提姆臉頰兩側。

雖然無法低頭確認，提姆肯定對方的性器頂端肯定早已濕得一蹋糊塗。

終於，在確認愛人已經打得夠開，提姆撤出手指，在對方不滿的咕噥聲中將自己被忽略已久的分身捅了進去，一瞬間溫暖的腸道緊緊包裹住他，伴隨而來的是快感及自內心深處湧出的滿足感。

提姆往前挺進，看著傑森湖綠色的眼睛泛出水光，他調整節奏並俯身含住對方喘著氣的雙唇，抓住傑森的雙手將其牢牢地釘在床墊上。

基於體格差異，傑森完全可以輕易將他掀翻，可眼下他的愛人只是順從地由他擺布， _柔軟的_ ——這讓提姆有一瞬間的失神，幻想中他 _將傑森牢牢鎖在這張床上永遠不讓他離開_ 。

呻吟聲拉回提姆的意識，他怔了半晌，有些驚悚於腦中的畫面。

傑森的雙腿環上他的後腰，有力的大腿讓他有種被擁抱的感覺。「嘿，鳥寶寶，看著我。」

提姆對上那雙綠色的眼睛，他看見對方無聲的索求。 _看著我_ 。傑森曾經在仇恨的言語後方一次次地對蝙蝠尖叫 _。_ 那是傑森需要的，也是提姆樂於給予且一直以來默默在做的事。

平日裡的他們決不會承認，只有在這裡，在最私密的時刻。一點點放縱。

提姆直直望向傑森，彷彿這樣就能將對方牢牢地鎖進眼底。

幾乎是反射性地加快下身的動作，他分不清滿溢出來快感是來自性愛本身亦或是情緒使然。兩人軀體交纏，汗水混雜彼此的氣味。提姆摒棄腦中那些總是嘈雜的想法，依循本能一次又一次將愛人操進床墊。

眼神中倒映著彼此最赤裸的一面，兩名義警揭去在人前的偽裝，深深沈浸在情慾與不曾說出口的愛意當中。

而夜，還很長呢。


End file.
